Seventeen
by Mashiitastic
Summary: Seventeen years of a building romance. Naitlyn.


**A/N - Man, those one-shots that I've been reading lately are starting to get to me. I know it's long, dragged out, boring, whatever. Just attempt to read it.**

Summary: When your mothers hold their baby showers together, you know you're destined for each other.

**The First Year**

She was named Caitlyn Marie Gellar.

He was named Nathaniel Alexander Gray.

Their birthdays were days apart.

Their mothers had been best friends since elementary school.

They learned to smile at each other.

**The Second Year**

The naïve toddlers were oblivious to the smiles they received from their families.

They were too focused on fighting over chew toys.

They dressed as cute pumpkins for Halloween.

Then they cried together when their teeth hurt from the hard candy.

**The Third Year**

They were both on a full regimen of baby food.

Too bad they always threw that messy stuff at each other.

Their mothers would scold them, but smile at each other when they weren't looking.

They hugged each other every time they met.

And Caitlyn even got enough courage to kiss Nate on the cheek.

**The Fourth Year**

They started pre-school together.

Caitlyn taught Nate how to color inside the lines.

They would play in the playground with each other.

The slides never did get too boring.

**The Fifth Year**

Kindergarten introduced cooties.

That soon became Nate's biggest fear.

And Caitlyn thought that he was "stupid" for believing the other boys.

The play dates soon stopped.

Caitlyn became friends with Mitchie and Ella.

Nate found Jason and Shane.

**The Sixth Year**

Caitlyn wished she had someone to share her fears with.

She was afraid of the scary fifth graders.

But Mitchie and Ella already had older brothers.

They didn't understand her fear.

But Nate would have, right?

He was too busy with Shane and Jason.

**The Seventh Year**

Caitlyn developed and obsession with Barbie dolls.

She'd play Barbie with Mitchie and Ella every weekend.

Shane, Jason and Nate made fun of them for that.

And Caitlyn nearly cried when Nate destroyed her favorite doll.

But Mitchie and Ella understood her feelings.

The other boys killed their favorite dolls, too.

**The Eighth Year**

Caitlyn and Mitchie were shocked with Ella's news.

She had her first crush, and it was Jason.

They witnessed Ella's first attempt to kiss him.

He ran away in fear of her "cooties".

That ended Ella's pursuit of Jason.

But Caitlyn and Mitchie couldn't help but laugh at this.

**The Ninth Year**

Caitlyn decided to join the concert band to play the flute.

Nate followed her and was part of percussion.

They were focused on each other during rehearsals.

The director often yelled at them for missing their cues.

Caitlyn still didn't like Nate.

**The Tenth Year**

Caitlyn was going to be in the talent show.

She would showcase what she'd been practicing all year.

But in the middle of her techno number that she produced, the lights went off.

And the music stopped; time was in a standstill.

Turns out Nate disconnected everything.

Mitchie and Ella avenged her by cutting off his curly hair.

**The Eleventh Year**

It was the beginning of middle school.

Nate wore baseball caps the entire year.

Caitlyn's mom bothered her with questions about Nate.

She would reply, "He was immature and I hate him. Drop the subject."

But Caitlyn reached puberty and was starting to mature.

She didn't hate Nate, not at all.

**The Twelfth Year**

Being in Jazz Band made it harder for them to ignore each other.

Ella became obsessed with make-up and nail polish.

Mitchie decided to join the choir.

The girls all went their separate ways.

And for the first time in a long time, Caitlyn was lonely.

**The Thirteenth Year**

Caitlyn was determined to win the talent show this year.

But so was Nate, Shane and Jason.

Her Hip-Hop number left the audience crazy.

But the Nate's band Connect Three blew them away.

And surprise, there was a talent agent there.

**The Fourteenth Year**

Caitlyn entered the music industry as a young producer.

She nearly had a heart attack when she discovered who her first project was.

Of course it was Connect Three.

For two months, she worked with Nate.

They didn't fight, they didn't argue.

But they didn't enjoy working together either.

**The Fifteenth Year**

Caitlyn was featured in Connect Three's first music video.

Soon she started to appear in all the Pop videos.

It wasn't long before she got her first acting gig.

She was set to star in Connect Three's new sitcom.

Why was she cursed with the role of Nate's love interest?

**The Sixteenth Year**

They both had their first kiss onscreen.

Surprisingly, they didn't want to rinse their mouths after the kiss.

And when filming for the episode was over, they kissed again.

They had their Sweet Sixteen parties together.

And they were gifted with matching Ferraris.

**The Seventeenth Year**

They went to their old school's prom, but not with each other.

They had dates that went to the school in order to get in.

But they danced together all night long.

And when Connect Three's new ballad came on, Nate sang to her.

And they kissed under the dim lights when the song ended.

**A/N - Feel free to tell me how much it sucked.**


End file.
